Savior
by Dilly
Summary: An unexpected hero rescues Carly from the panic room. Ric will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Will the unlikely duo be able to defeat him once and for all?
1. Savior Ch1

*Savior***  
**  

~Chapter 1~ 

Carly sighed and rolled over on the cot. She flipped through the pages of one of the magazines that Ric had left for her. "How considerate!" She shouted, throwing the magazine across the room in a momentary temper tantrum. She stopped when she noticed something on the screen. Or rather someone. She looked closer and realized it was Gia Campbell. "Weird," Carly said out loud. She had never seen her come by before; she didn't think her and Elizabeth were still friends. "Maybe she knows I'm here." She said to herself, her hopes rising a bit. "That's crazy," She tried to reason with herself. Gia and Carly barely ever spoke but still… Gia was a law student; maybe she found some evidence and was trying to prove that it was Ric who took her.

Gia reached into her purse and fumbled until she got the key. "There you are." She said and then looked around, a blush rising to her cheeks. She wondered if anyone had heard her talking to a key. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. She looked around Elizabeth and Ric's new house and shivered. She had never been there before now but for some reason it gave her the creeps. Like there was something evil lurking around. She shrugged it off and took out her phone. "Liz? It's Gia, I'm in." She started talking as she continued to look around. "The bookcase?" She scanned the living room until she spotted it. She walked over and nodded. "Yeah I'm here, okay thanks again for letting me borrow this book. It'll really come in handy." She hung up the phone and bent down so that she had a better view at the bookcase. She quickly found what she was looking for and was about to stand back up when she saw some sort of button. Frowning she leaned forward and couldn't help her growing curiosity. She pushed the button and jumped back when she heard an electronic sound. She looked up in shock and amazement to see a wall disappear before her eyes, revealing a very scared and pregnant Carly Corinthos.


	2. Savior Ch2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Gia," Carly begged as Gia bent down to the bookcase. When she finally pushed the button, she didn't stick by the monitor to see her reaction, she went to the door. When it opened, she gasped in relief. "Gia!" Tears of happiness started rolling down her cheeks. "Thank god!" She tried to move closer but the cord that attached her ankle to the wall prevented her from doing so.

"Oh my god," Gia muttered in amazement. "What...what happened?" Dumb question, it was pretty obvious what happened. "Who did this to you?" She asked, rephrasing her question. She prayed to god that Elizabeth hadn't known about this. How could she even think that, of course Elizabeth couldn't know about this, she wouldn't keep Carly locked up here, especially while she was pregnant. It had to be Ric, he had motive. That stupid vendetta with Sonny.

"Ric," Carly replied meekly, confirming Gia's thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Another dumb question, of course she wasn't okay.

"I'm not hurt but Gia, you have to get me out of here."

Gia nodded. "I'm going to look for a knife or something to cut the cord with."

She ran into the kitchen and found a large steak knife, she came back into the kitchen but heard a car pulling into the driveway. She ran to the window and looked out.

"It's Ric." She whispered, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"Hurry!" Carly urged.

She looked around frantically, finally tossing the knife under the couch. "I have to close the door."

"What? Are you crazy?" Carly screeched.

"We can't let Ric know I'm here, I'll go hide upstairs and I'll call Sonny. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." She promised as she ran back over to the bookcase and pressed the button, shutting the door.

As the door closed in her face, Carly felt her heart breaking. "Don't worry," She said, placing her hand on her stomach. "We'll be fine. We just have to wait for Gia to call Daddy." She knew that what Gia had done was the only option, god only knew what Ric would do if her found her there but she didn't want to be locked away again. Even if it was only for a short time. The door opened and even though she knew it wasn't possible, she hoped it was Gia.

"Is everything okay in here?" Ric asked, not entering the room, just looking in.

"Peachy keen." Carly muttered as she sat down on the edge of the cot.

"There's no need for that sarcasm."

"Oh I'm sorry, you're right though. I should be a ray of sunshine seeing as how I've been kidnapped by a maniac and chained up like an animal!" She screamed.

"Goodbye Carly." Ric said with a hint of anger in his voice as he pressed the button on the remote.


	3. Savior Ch3

**Chapter 3**

Gia got into the bathroom that was attached to Liz and Ric's room just as Ric entered the house. She quietly closed the door and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She had Jason's number in her phone book so she dialed that. With each ring, Gia's heart seemed to drop a little more.

"Jason Morgan always answers his phone, why the hell can't he do so now?" She muttered.

The voice message came on, followed by the tone. "Jason it's me Gia, I'm at Ric's and I..." She stopped as she heard Ric coming up the stairs. She made a dash for the bedroom and slid under the bed. She sighed in relief but looked around in panic as she realized that she had dropped her cell phone in the bathroom. It was too late to go back and get it; Ric was entering the room now. She would just have to pray that it had hung up.

Ric walked into the bedroom and took off his shirt. He threw it on the bed and proceeded into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and was undoing his pants when he heard a beeping sound. Curious, he turned around. He walked over to the door and almost tripped over a cell phone. He frowned as he picked it up, placing it to his ear.

"Your message has been sent, please hang up."

He ended the call and went to the call log to see who the last person who was called had been. Jason Morgan.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." He looked around frantically, the phone still in his hand.

He ran into the bedroom and started looking around. He threw open the

closet and rummaged through it like a madman. He looked everywhere he could think of until he spotted the bed. "Why didn't I think of that before?" He said to himself as he kneeled down beside the bed, looking under.

There was nothing, except dust under the bed so he stood up. "Damnit, what if he's on his way?"

He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He rummaged through the

hidden cupboard until he found what he was looking for. The chloroform. He grabbed it, along with a facecloth. He walked into the living room and pressed the button. The door slid open and he walked in.

"Ric?" Carly asked. She obviously hadn't been expecting him back so soon.

"You're in luck, we're leaving." He stepped towards her menacingly.

"What?" She asked.

He didn't answer, instead he just stuffed the facecloth over her mouth. As her body went limp, he unlocked the chain on her ankle. He picked her up when he heard a car in the driveway. He knew it couldn't be Liz; she was out of town visiting her sister for a few days.

He panicked and dropped the remote. He was in too much of a hurry to get out so he didn't stop to pick it up. He went out the back door and placed Carly in the passenger seat of his car.


	4. Savior Ch4

Chapter 4 

Jason jiggled the lock so that it opened with ease. He entered slowly, his gun raised. He had no idea what might await him there. Gia had sounded frantic and crazed on the phone but most importantly, scared. Gia never called him and especially from Ric's house. Something definitely was wrong.

He closed the door behind him and stared in awe at what was in front of

him. There was a door in the wall and it was open. He slowly approached and looked in but the room was empty. He gasped softly as he looked around. There was a cot and some half eaten food on the floor. There was the baby carousel that Carly and Sonny had bought but mysteriously went missing. A cord that was attached to the wall. But the freakiest thing was the monitors. Monitors that showed various rooms of the house.

"She was watching me while I was here." Jason muttered to himself.

He had suspected Ric of taking Carly but all of this was just monstrous.

He went back into the living room and searched every inch of all the rooms of the house but there was no one there. Ric must have found Gia and left with Carly. But that left the questions, did he hurt Gia? Or Carly? And where did he take them?

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sonny's number. He had to tell him what he had discovered.

"Wha..." Carly mumbled as she began to wake up. She was somewhere new, she could tell that much. Somewhere uncomfortable as well.

She opened her eyes slowly and let them adjust to her new surroundings. She was in some type of building. It was dark and musty. She was on the cold hard ground. She tried to move her arms but they were handcuffed to a pipe.

Ric came into focus as he walked closer to her. He crouched down in

front of her. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Somewhere where no one will find us."

"Why did we leave?"

"Oh do you miss your old room?" He asked her with fake concern.

"At least I had a cot and a cord instead of handcuffs."

"Just thank your friend." He said, standing back up.

"What?" She asked, not willing to admit to anything.

"The person who broke in and called Jason. I couldn't afford him finding you so we had to leave." He pulled up a nearby chair so he could watch her.

"So what, you're just going to keep me here from now on?"

Ric stared at her silently.

"You're insane!" She screamed at him but he remained silent.


End file.
